


Magdalene's Bad Luck

by Snotslime



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, i just want maggie to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snotslime/pseuds/Snotslime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Maggie ever find her way out of this place without dying? Or will history continue to repeat itself, over and over?<br/>(anyways this is based on the fact that most tboi characters have a corresponding sin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magdalene's Bad Luck

Magdalene had had enough of this. She had been stuck in this hell for God knows how long. Deeper and deeper she went, until she died. When that happened, she found herself in the same damn place as last time: the Basement. Occasionally she wound up in the Cellar, which was a welcome relief from the monotony of her seemingly never-ending life, but she wasn’t fortunate enough today. Magdalene still slightly remembered what had happened before she wound up at the beginning again; small, dead babies followed her, shooting tears out of their rotten, sunken eyes. A wire coat hanger pierced her brain, and a crown of thorns were nestled in her once beautiful golden locks. What had did her in was, stupidly, a misplaced bomb. Well, she thought, maybe this time everything will be a little less painful. 

She ventured out of the starting room. Maggie barely paid any attention to the etchings on the floor that told her how to use her tears as weapons, how to walk, etc.. You would think they’d be smudged by now, she thought. There was really no point of talking out loud, as there was nobody around to respond. Even if she did happened to find a monster capable of human speech, it didn’t really want to have a civil conversation. The room next to her was inhabited by harmless black flies, which buzzed around without a care in a world. A hint of envy at how easy the flies had it crossed her mind and sent an angry shiver down her spine. She shot her tears with extra malice, and the weak flies died in only a few hits. 

After traversing through a few more rooms (filled with enemies that looked like highly mutated versions of her, which still freaked her out greatly), she found the treasure room. The golden frame shined brilliantly in...well, Maggie didn’t know where the light source came from, she never really questioned it. But still, the sight of the door always filled her with hope and brought a tired smile to her face. She moved a little faster than normal to see what was in the room this time. 

Light shined down into the pedestal, illuminating the object that rested on top of it. Much to her delight, what stood on top of the pedestal was an ice-cold glass of chocolate milk. Condensation ran down the side of the glass. At this point Maggie didn’t question what went on around her. She ran over to the glass and gulped it down as if she was dying of thirst. Chocolate milk reminded her of better times, when her mother watched cartoons with her instead of sending poor Magdalene to her room to watch Christian broadcasting by herself. She shook her head, clearing it of the thought. She was done sulking, she had no time for that. Instead, she set the glass gently onto the ground and continued her tireless journey. 

After a few more minutes, the only rooms she had left to clear were the boss room, and one she didn’t remember seeing before. A bit of exploring never hurt, right? The words no risk, no reward repeated in her head as she decided to check out the mysterious room. 

The closer she got to it, the more she heard unsettling noises. Wet, squelching sounds accompanied by pained groans came from the odd room. Whoever, or, whatever was in there seemed in an awful lot of pain. A softer side of Maggie came out, and her heart ached. Poor thing, she thought. Probably all alone in there, nobody to help. Just like her. With only a moment’s hesitation, she ran into the room. 

What she saw made her cry out in surprise. A young boy laid on his side, facing Maggie. He seemed horrible bloated, his cheeks seemingly stuffed with what she thought was food (or of course they could just be massive pockets of fat) and his stomach was slashed open. Blood poured from the wound but his guts were tucked away neatly. He seemed so sad, so awfully sad. A word popped into her mind: Gluttony. That must be his name, fittingly enough. She didn’t know why that suddenly came up, but again, she decided not to question it. Looking around to make sure there were not traps, she moved closer to the engorged boy to see if she could provide any relief. 

“Mm….ah, h-” Magdalene coughed, hacking up mucus and God knows what else. She wasn’t used to talking, and couldn’t remember using her vocal cords for anything other than letting out the occasional yelp. “

Hello? Are you o...okay?” She managed to choke out. Her voice, although rough and tired, still retained a hint of who she was before this entire incident. 

Gluttony looked up at her. His beady eyes were filled with fear as blood started to pour out of his wound at an astounding rate, which slightly startled Maggie. She had seen things like that before, but it had never phased her. Now, however, she felt the upper part of her face growing hot. Real tears - not ones just used for weapons - came out of her eyes like rain drops. she kneeled down to him and gently caressed his head. For whatever reason, Gluttony reminded him of herself, and that absolutely destroyed her. Her tears fell onto his face, making it as slick as her cheeks were. While she cried, Gluttony placed a swollen hand onto Magdalene’s leg. His hand was soft, and he was gently as if he were petting a baby rabbit. She stopped her tears, sniveling slightly and looked down at the tortured young boy. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, as if he were ashamed of what was about to happen. 

“I’m sho shorry for thish.” He said, his words blurred and slobbery. 

Before Maggie could process what he had said, a beam of blood shot through the gash in his stomach, slamming her against the wall and instantly draining her of all her heart containers, killing her. 

She woke up, back in the Basement. Looking around, she realized what had just happened. 

“Oh, for GOD’S SAKE!!!!” She screamed, as if there were anyone there to listen.


End file.
